


Room no 512

by paperbluehyacinth (infiniteleecity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Detective AU, Idk if this is counted as MCD since he's already dead but I just put it anyway, Implied Relationship, Investigation, M/M, Murder, little wonder fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/paperbluehyacinth
Summary: When Xiaojun is found murdered in his dorm room with no leads or evidence to catch a killer, the police department resort to his ex-roommate Hendery for answers. The thing is the latter hasn't been seen in a week.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates, My Little Wonder Fics





	Room no 512

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Graphic depiction of death
> 
> I don't know if I followed the prompt but here we go... 
> 
> This was started as an angsty breakup fic turned spy fic turned to murder fic.
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure this is counted as MCD. I mean Xiaojun doesn't die in this, he's technically dead in this fic already but I put the tag in anyways. Please don't ignore this even with the tag. It's not that heavy believe me. And I can't do summaries so Idk if that summary did this justice.

_"911! What's your emergency?"_

_"There's a dead body in the next room."_

* * *

Johnny cursed under his breath seeing the throng of people outside his crime scene. He was running late already and these people weren't helping at all. The elevators were constantly full so he had to take the stairs which were also teeming with people.

"Get all these people out here," he said over the crowd of people once he got to the fifth floor. The police though looked to be trying and failing to do the very thing. It wasn't hard to find the room. Even if you couldn't see the police tape on it, you could tell from all the people trying to take a look. He shouted his name and his position getting the students to make room for him. Once Johnny was inside the room he first looked at the mess and then at the body laying on the floor.

"Yuta hasn't taken the body out yet?" Johnny asked the other person in the room who was already taking pictures of the scene. "He called earlier saying the ambulance was having a hard time getting through the students' cars. I'm assuming that's the reason you're late too?" Jaehyun asked. Johnny nodded, removing gloves from his kit. "A student dies in a university and either people are running away from the scene or going to it like it's a whole show," he complained. Jaehyun just smiled at his superior and proceeded towards the kitchen. Johnny was putting on his left glove when Yuta came in, panting. The whole medical team followed after him. "It's like a rave party out there," Yuta said, crossing the room to get to the body. "Why do they think it's fun to see a dead body? It sticks to your head - that image." Yuta said. He kneeled in front of the body and started to turn it to see who it is.

"Who is he anyway? Why does it seem like he's a hotshot?" Johnny asked. "Son of the owner and CEO of X Pharmaceuticals," Johnny turned to see Doyoung sauntering inside the room. "Xiao Dejun," Johnny turned back to see Yuta looking at the victim. "He's four years my junior, in med school. He stopped though and decided to pursue Psychology instead." Yuta said. He clicked his tongue and started narrating what a shame it was to lose such a great mind. "Anyways, he is pretty popular. Good looks and all," Doyoung stated. Johnny nodded then started walking around the apartment to see if there was something out of place. He stopped in front of one room. Upon first inspection, he first saw the books filling up the only bookshelf in the room. Based on thickness, Johnny assumed those were school books. He didn't enter the room wanting to leave it for further processing. As he continued walking around the apartment he noticed another room. He opened the door to see a single bed but nothing was inside the room indicating that it was probably unoccupied. "Did he have a roommate?" Johnny asked. He continued observing the room before closing the door and walking towards Doyoung. The latter was checking his notes, "The dorm manager said he did have a roommate until a week ago. But the roommate left," Doyoung stated. "In the middle of the school year?" Johnny asked. Doyoung shrugged. "He might have found a new apartment," Doyoung stated.

"Or they didn't get along," Yuta supplied from where he was positioned. He sighed, before pulling his notebook from inside of his pocket and writing down some things. "He has a stab wound on the back of his neck. It severed the cervical spine. I'm assuming that's the cause of death, but before he died, he stabbed first on his right side, and then three times on his chest and abdomen, explaining the pool of blood. Based on liver temp, he probably died around midnight last night. I wouldn't be sure until the autopsy," Yuta explained. Johnny nodded, patting the medical examiner's shoulder. The latter just smiled sadly as if it was unfortunate they'd be dealing with a case like this. He asked his team to transport before they eventually wheeled out.

"So what do you want me to do, boss?" Doyoung asked. Johnny sighed before saying, "Find the roommate. He might know something," Doyoung nodded walking out. As the detective walked out, Jaehyun came back to the living room.

"There are multiple hairs scattered around. Unsure if they are from the victim or the assailant. I collected all of those scattered in the living room. There was also an unknown fingerprint on the water bottle. I bagged it and will check again in the lab. Other than that, I haven't seen anything else," Jaehyun said disappointingly. Johnny nodded and said, "Call Ten. I want you both to reexamine the whole apartment. Collect whatever is out of place. I want to find the person who did this, so no stones untouched." Jaehyun nodded, already calling Ten.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

A boy with a long coat, a white shirt, and really expensive shoes sauntered towards the police department. He whistled as he walked spinning his key on his left pointer finger.

He stopped in front of the front desk and flashed a smile. "I'm looking for Detective Doyoung," He said. The woman at the front desk looked up and then back again as if he wasn't interesting enough to give attention to. "He's busy. But what's your name? I'll keep you on the waitlist." The man leaned closer, still smiling. "Wong Kunhang. I heard he was looking for me."

* * *

Johnny watched as the news report again about the murder of university student Xiao Dejun, and how his parents were persisting that all men on board work on the case. That was impossible though but Johnny had already put all the best people in this case. It's been two weeks and they still had no leads.

He turned off the television as his team started coming into his office. They started recalling all the new updates they had (which wasn't much different from the last meeting). Even Doyoung had nothing.

Johnny cursed.

He just needed one thing to push the whole thing. Just as he was about to explode, someone knocked on his office door.

"Excuse me, but someone named Wong Kunhang is looking for Detective Doyoung. " Doyoung rushed to his feet and the door, "That's the roommate," he exclaimed, already running to get to the police department.

* * *

"How did you know the victim?" Doyoung said. Johnny chose to sit down while Doyoung insisted that he'll keep standing. "He has a name. It's Xiaojun," Hendery said, sounding offended. Doyoung stared at Johnny with a raised brow. "Also you already know I was his roommate. Isn't that why you called me?" Hendery asked.

"Can you tell me more about how you met the vi-- Xiaojun?" Doyoung asked. Hendery sighed, removed a coin from his pocket, and started twirling it around his fingers. He stared at both of the people in front of him before saying, "In my second year in university, I needed to find a place to stay. My eldest brother graduated meaning he needed to move out a place closer to his work, and my other brother wasn't studying in the same place I was. It'll be hard to live together and have me travel so far. Eventually, Kun, the eldest, decided to find a dorm room for me in the university. Luckily enough there was a vacancy," Hendery stopped for a while waiting for Doyoung or Johnny to say something. When he didn't, he continued his story. "Xiaojun was notorious for having his roommates move out of the dorm after a semester or a year. I was told by my classmates to be careful. But I met him and I liked him," Hendery had a faraway look when he said that as if he was remembering a memory. Johnny and Doyoung eyed each other but didn't say anything, "He was a nice person. Had an obsession with passing his classes yes, but when you get to know him…." "How did he die?" Hendery asked suddenly, looking up at both of them. Doyoung gulped and sat down, "He was stabbed," Doyoung just said.

"Do you happen to know anyone who would hurt him?" Johnny asked. Hendery shook his head. "I've watched enough crime dramas to know that topping your class in University isn't much of a motive to kill. No one studied in uni hard." Hendery said, "Other than that, Xiaojun never crossed the line anywhere. He was the type of person to keep the lights off even if he was studying to just allow me to sleep. He'll make the younger students cross the street first before he did even if he was running late. He was kinder than anyone I know despite his family's reputation. Xiaojun always told me that he wanted to be known as something else other than being his father's son." Hendery said, looking sad.

Yuta was right. Doyoung thought. It was a shame to lose such a brilliant mind.

"You left the dorm a week before the incident, and haven't attended any of your classes. No one has heard from you," Doyoung said, looking down at his notes. For the past two weeks, he had been asking around about Hendery wondering where he was. "My dad pulled me out of the university. I was in the process of filing my papers. He also made sure no one knew," Hendery answered. "Did your father not like the school?"

Hendery shrugged, "He and I didn't see eye-to-eye on some things I've done," he answered. "So was it your father's idea to leave the dorm too?"

Hendery nodded, no longer flipping the coin around his fingers. "How did Xiaojun take it when you left? You seem to be close?" Doyoung asked. Hendery smiled, "I didn't tell him," Hendery said. "I knew he'd find it difficult so I didn't tell him. I was his longest roommate but in the end, I had to leave too."

* * *

After he visited the police department, Hendery found himself wandering back to his past door room. Everyone was still in school and a lot of people moved dorms afraid of it becoming haunted which made the dorm room less populated than it was the day Xiaojun died. The past landlady was happy to allow him in saying she knew how important Xiaojun was to Hendery.

When he got to the dorm room, he suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness. It was _too_ empty - of course, Hendery knew it would be, coming in since it would be really hard to sell a room coming in but Hendery never thought he'd see this room so void of color. So the opposite of what Xiaojun is.

Looking around, Hendery was reminded of the first time he arrived at the dorm, hoisting two backpacks and a big trunk (Lucas insisted that it looks cool to bring around a trunk).

 _When he knocked on the door, the whole room was lit up, as in the sun itself was in the room and Xiaojun was_ beaming _up at him very excited. Hendery smelled burnt bread and looked at Xiaojun's flour stained; Hendery assumed he was cooking._

_"I'm Hendery," "Oh you're my new roommate?" Xioajun remarked. Hendery nodded and Xiaojun quickly moved away from the door. Hendery hoisted his things inside. "Your room is at the end of the hallway, at the far right," Xiaojun said, rushing back to the small kitchen. "Do you need any help with your things?" Xiaojun shouted. "I'm fine. You focus on cooking," Hendery said. After shoving his things inside and slightly unpacking (he just started filling the desk table with books), he walked back to the living room then made his way to the kitchen to introduce himself to his new roommate. Kun was very insistent that Hendery make a good impression._

_"I hope you find the room satisfactory to you. I made cookies," Xiaojun said when he saw Hendery walk in the kitchen. Hendery didn't know what kind of impression he set for Xiaojun but he was sure of one thing, his first impression of Xiaojun was good._

"God, you're so stupid," Hendery said to the empty room. He took in a breath trying to stop the tears from coming. There was a lump in his throat as he saw the space where Xiaojun laid. The room was cleaned already but the way the furniture was moved around it, Xiaojun knew he died there. Hendery sat down on the floor beside the space and then started recalling all of his memories with his ex-roommate. From their awkward first two weeks where Xiaojun just kept feeding him cookies (it was very tasty though so Hendery didn't mind) to Hendery making him coffee in the morning. Hendery found out later on that Xiaojun didn't like drinking coffee but since Hendery made for him, he drank it.

"I should have said goodbye," Hendery said after a while. He was crying and laughing and he was feeling all the emotions in between - most of all he was angry - at himself and whoever did this to Xiaojun. "I should've at least told you why I left." It felt weird talking to himself but somewhere at the back of his head he felt that Xiaojun was listening - he hoped he was listening. "My dad found out about us and he wasn't pleased. He threatened to move me to another dorm. That's fine of course, at least I still get to see you but I guess he realized that too. He took me out of all my classes and the next thing I knew I was packing my bag and was going back to Macau," Hendery stopped mulling his words. He felt guilty and he didn't know why.

"You've always done so many things for me, I'm going to do something for you too," Hendery remarked. He stood up from where he stood and looked around the room again. "When I find the one who did this to you, I'm going to kill him." Hendery walked out of the room, crashing the door behind him, determined.

* * *

Hendery watched the news every daw to be aware of what was happening in Xiaojun's case. A month after the incident a witness came which pushed forward the investigation. Key evidence also started piling up - things they thought were unimportant before became important and a week after, they had a promising suspect. 

"Well, that's the end of that, isn't it?" Kun said, sitting beside Hendery as he watched the news. The younger boy just nodded. He put the remote down and grabbed for his jacket which was draped on the other seat. "I have somewhere to go," Hendery said, standing up and dining his coat. 

"Be back before dinner," Kun said changing channels. Hendery didn't answer. He made his way out of the room, determined.

* * *

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"I just heard a gunshot!"_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too much CSI


End file.
